


Let the ship sail

by 3rr0r_303



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Be gentle, Britain vs pirates, Diary/Journal, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Pirates, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mentions of Anxiety, My First AO3 Post, Panic Attacks, Pirates, Single Father, The seven seas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rr0r_303/pseuds/3rr0r_303
Summary: The time was 1583, pirates rampaged althrough out the seven seas and thats where we meet our main character, Jack Kingsley. A small town bar tender and soon to be pirate. Only he was driven away becasue of his one sectrate...





	1. Chapter 1

October 5th, 1583

Ok, new book. Calling this one Book 3, I'm unoriginal, I know, but hey atleast im not calling it something stupid. This may be my last book for a while because this is my mothers old musical sheet book. 

Its been three months since I started my run from the british colonies and it hasnt been the easiest. However, I can now say that I am a full fledged pirate. But just for future reference I'll say what happened, just in case this book is some how found and is put in a museum some day in the future.

So, the time was three months ago, on the 2nd of July, to be exact. Me and my father were working in the bar in town, like usual. It's the one with all the Queens navy crew hang out after they get back from thier latest pirate busting adventure ("best brandy in the next three villages", thats what we're known for), oh how I wanted to do that too, I can now say that is a stupid idea and why did I have it. Anyway, I was 'enjoying the view' if you get what I mean. I was caught red handed as one of the people on the bar followed my eyesight to where I was looking. I was glad that they thought that I wanted the belt because all that I had at the time was a single piece of rope keeping my pants up, and even that's risky with the people around town. All it taken was a simple scream of "PIRATE!" and the navy men were on their feet looking straight at me Now, don't get me wrong they we're alright looking but sometimes it just isn't worth it. Atleast that's what my dad told me as he packed my bags making sure that he would lead the police and the oncoming army of people away from where I was going. Ya see,my dad was a pirate too back in the days and that's where he met my mother. But he stopped just for her. And she ran away from us like we would be able to survive on our own with only a few shillings. But my dad packed my bags, and sent me own my way, but he makes sure I'm safe. He always does. 

But ya see it wasn't my fault. His laugh nade even the angels stop singing and pay attention. His hands, so strong and bigand yet when he taken the drinks from me they made me feel like he was gentle. His voice, OH GOD his voice, deep, smooth, the thing obly dreams could of made up. His brown hair and bright blue eyes, the perfect contrasting combination. But I really shouldn't go on because I could be here for HOURS writing about how handsome he is, so I'll spare you the the time.

Ya know, I worry about my dad. Too much actually. What is he doing? How is he holding up? Can he take care of himself? And then i remeber that he was a pirate. But the thing that worries me the most is how my crew members will react if they find this and read it. 

 

The captain is calling me i better go before im left with washing the decks again. Bye bye, Jack


	2. Chapter 2

(quick authors note: this chapter has slight themes of anxiety and panic attacks if this triggers you please be wary of this chapter and maybe ones in the future I will put the entire segment in bold so that you know where it is)

 

October 6th

Today could've been better. It started out with me waking up late, which is a bad idea because then I'll have to sweep the deck AGAIN, I just realised that I sound like my best friend, Jacky. Then after that I found out that the [best friend](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/73/fe/13/73fe1308aba1b82ac8fafdb3347d33f1.jpg) that I had just mentioned had read this diary and now knows that I'm  ~~gay~~ me. She's cool though, like REALLY pretty. She has dark brown hair that goes past her shoulders and tanned skin. Usually she has a baggy tunic that just covers her bust with a black waist coat and a deep red jacket. Her trousers are actually just leggings with knee high boots that are surprise, surprise also black. But she's cool with it so that's good I guess the last thing that I need is that I was alone in the middle of the Caribbean.

It's at times like these when I wonder what my mother is doing. Is she dead or alive? If she is then where is she living? Does she have any friends or family that I can talk to about her? Do I have a little sibling because she's banged another man? My head is just spinning with questions that I have no answer to and it's really annoying me. I still miss my father. I always will out here. **It's lonely and I have no family I can talk to. I wanna go home. But what's the cost if I do? Would I die? Would my father die for harbouring me until the age of18? Would we both be hung for being pirates? Or would he get thrown into the castle dungeons, and would I get hung? Or would it be the other way around? Would he have to watch as my lifeless body swings in horror as I'm hung? Oh god, I'm going to have a panic attack.**

I need to stop thinking like that, what would he say. I mean he would probably say that it wouldn't happen and give me some hot milk to calm me down. But he isn't here right now. I miss him. so much.

 

Signing off another time, Jack.

* * *

 

I put down my journal and take a deep breath, in a petty attempt to calm my self down. My eyes still sting from coming close to crying, but that's normal. I step out of the bunkers and into the open air, hoping that my eyes aren't red like last time. Lets not remember last time. That was a hard time, I was picked on for days on end and even got myself a new nickname of 'crybaby'. That's what stung the most. Not the fact that my father wasn't here but the fact that no one sees someone crying and decides to pick on them instead of comforting them like normal people with the power of empathy. But I'm on a pirate ship in the middle of the Atlantic ocean with very little food left. I look longingly into the horizon and smile softly, dreaming of that one particular sailor again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the LARGE break in-between chapters it was around Christmas time and a lot had happened in school and recently my mental health hasn't been the best. But I'm feeling a bit better now and I hope that I can post once every two weeks or so.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I've changed my style of writing so when I'm out of ideas I'll change out of the diary format and go into normal first person story telling. I'm gonna stop rambling now and enjoy the chapter,  
> 3rr0r_303
> 
>  
> 
> (PS throughout this chapter I was listening to the HTTYD theme. I'm not saying that you should listen to it in this chapter but listen to it anyway because John Powell is a genius of music. :P)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The update plan will go like this:  
> Week one  
> Monday to Friday - write chapter
> 
>  
> 
> Week two
> 
> Monday-Thursday - write chapter  
> Friday - Proof Read  
> Saturday - Upload
> 
> Hope this keeps you happy :)

The same day…

 

“Ley. Kingsley! KINGSLEY!” The captain screamed at me as I was thrown out of my dream like daze. “THE SHIP WILL NOT CLEAN ITSELF! NOW I SUGGEST YOU GET ALONG WITH IT BEFORE I THROW YOU OVERBOARD LIKE THE REST OF THE MISERABLE EXCUSES OF PIRATES BEFORE YOU!” The whole of the crew started to laugh, including Jacky. Thanks Jacky. “I DON’T KNOW WHAT THE REST OF YOU ARE DOING BUT IT’S NOT WHAT THE REST OF YOU ARE MEANT TO DO, GET BACK TO WORK!” The entire fleet of men scurry back to their places like fish that had just encountered a shark. 

 

Jacky looked back at me during all of the commotion and winked. Like I knew what that was- ooohhhhhh, she means that she. OK, yeah, that makes sense. She hurried up the rope ladder to the crows nest and looked out of her scope. I shook my head and continued to work, chuckling quietly to myself.

Not long after I had finished I heard Jacky shout loudly from the crows nest “NAVY 3 MILES AWAY OFF THE SOUTH WEST!”, and again just like before, everyone scrambled to their stations. Now I don’t really have a position when it comes to this but my job is to make sure that if things go south, that everything that’s illegal or valuable is hidden so that no one can find it. 

 

**As the ship got closer the more my hands get clammy, and the faster my breathing became. I gently place my hand over my chest in an attempt to calm my rising nerves. However, this didn’t work and soon I could hear my pulse drumming on the inside of my skull and the world became blurry through a thick line of tears.** **_I had to get out of here_ ** **.**

 

I was brought out of my thoughts with the shaking of the ship. I look towards what caused the interruption to find a huge ship now closer than ever. I ran as fast as I could towards the captain’s office to start hiding the valuables. I had made it about half way there before I heard loud shouts and screams from the other ship as they started to fight with the crew. I had no time to get to the door, unlock it and then hide everything so I had to hope and pray that they didn’t find anything.

 

Finding a conveniently placed and sized barrel I hid in that. I brushed away the tears that are now streaming down my face and try to quiet down my sobs of panic. I only had my sense of hearing and even then I could tell that we were losing. I heard many screams as people were thrown overboard, the clashing of swords and some gun fire as many of us, Navy and pirates alike, were slaughtered on the spot. 

 

Soon the screams had died down, and the call to find any illegal items was said. I heard the sound of barrels next to me get pried open and it wasn’t long until the one I was in got busted open.  **The panic picked up again and I covered my mouth hoping to muffle my wet sobs hopelessly. My shoulders started shaking violently as I broke down. One of them as I was suddenly being lifted out of the safest place on the ship right now. I couldn’t hold back anymore and the tears came streaming down my face as I had assumed that I was staring my death in the face. This is where they get me. This is where I get stabbed and chopped up into little pieces for a dog. Or thrown overboard for the kraken to eventually find me. Or they’ll hand me over to the police because I’m a pirate and get hung and my dad will have to watch. Or they’ll torture me over where the valuables are. Or-** I was broken out of my thoughts as I felt a weight on my shoulders. I  wiped my tears away I found that i was face to face with multiple people. Some of which had worried looks on their faces. A few had the looks of a worried father. I was quickly ushered away and onto their ship. As soon as I stepped on foot onto the much larger ship I suddenly felt a wave of relief. I don’t know why but I did. It’s almost as if I had been on one before and my body felt much more relaxed. My head started to feel fuzzy as I taken a few more steps. Soon I felt myself falling and my eyes rolling to the back of my head. I prepared myself to hit the hard wooden floor. But it never came. I looked up with all of my strength to find the man from the tavern before I was engulfed in darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we have some sort of conflict. I'm bad at writing fights because I haven't been in any major ones. :T I'll try to make them good in the future. Ya like what I did there though, making their paths cross again. hehehehehe.
> 
> 3rr0r_303


	4. Chapter 4

The same day…

 

I woke up in a new place. It was cozy, unlike the place back on the ship. But if this wasn’t my ship then… All of the horrors of the past came back to me. The fight between us and them. Them winning. Me being helped onto their boat. And then passing out. 

“Hey, you alright kid? That was a nasty fall.” A voice said from the side of me, making me jump into a sitting position. 

“Huh? Oh yeah. I’m fine. It wasn’t that big of a deal really.” I shakily answered.

“Are you sure? You were shaking like a leaf, looked too pale to be even human and then passed out in front of us!?” he almost shouted. He only stopped when I looked like I was about to throw up. 

“Have you got a bucket I can borrow?” I asked with my hand wrapped tightly over my mouth. He looked at me with his eyebrow raised before looking at my pale and sweaty face and slowly looking down to my shaking hands and realising what I was on about. He hurriedly rushed out of the room to find a bucket. I was desperate and needed to take my mind off of the undeniable feeling of bile crawling up my throat, threatening to flow out of my mouth like rapids in a river. I looked around for my journal, the longer i looked the more I panicked. Suddenly, the door opened and a different person walked in. He was much taller, shorter, dirty blonde hair (didn’t say much the other person had a ponytail) but it was kind of messy and tidy at the same time. He had a small, brown beard on his chin. His eyes were a deep brown and the more I look at him, the more he looks the guy of my dreams that I saw at the bar… shit. I felt heat come to my cheeks as I looked at him walk around the room to the side of the bed.

“Heard ya could do with a bucket.” He said in a joking tone. Well at least someone wasn’t so serious.

“Heh. Y-yeah” My voice was shaky and on the verge of cracking but was that me or the rising wave of nausea. He must of noticed as he shoved the bucket under my chin as I threw up. Large amounts of nothing came up mixed with bile and it wouldn’t stop coming. A hand was gently placed on my back and started rubbing small, soothing circles.

 

When the wave had stopped I had small tears leaking down my cheeks. It all hurt so much.

“How long have you been out here?” He asked

“Couple of months. Why?”

“I recognise you from the pub we stay at sometimes. We knew something was wrong when we didn’t see you the next time.”

“That’s how much of a regular you are? You know when I'm not in my own pub.” I had jokingly replied to his exaggerated sentence.

“No seriously. The mood was a little more grim without you.” He was being serious. “Why’d you leave?”

“I think we all know the reason for that.” My voice was barely above a whisper. For some strange reason his face lit up as if he remembered something and ran off leaving me along with my thoughts again. Why did i say that?  _ We all know the reason _ . He might not have. He burst through the door with the excitement that could only match a child's and thrust something into my chest. A book? I taken a closer look at it. My book?!

“Uhhh.. You didn’t read it did you?” I asked clearly shocked to see that he of all people could have read my book

“I got curious and i may have had a small peek at the contents.” He said smalley and I’m pretty sure I had the look of  _ shit _ on my face as he explained “It was right there and I had to make sure nothing was illegal in it and when I read it I had to talk to you instead of the other guy to make sure it was true.” He tried his best to justify what he did and I'm not even mad at him, just shocked because now my crush knows about me liking him.  I looked at my feet ashamed of what he said and the consequences of my actions. I felt my throat sting as well as my eyes as my vision was obstructed with tears. I mumbled out a pathetic plea of ‘please don’t hang me’ as tears started to roll down my cheeks. My shoulders start to shake as more and more salty drops slithered down my cheeks and onto my knees. Another wave of nausea and I snatched my hand for the bucket and help it under my face as i retched. 

 

I felt like shit, my, not even acquaintance, knows about me liking him and now I’m back to throwing up in this stupid bucket. I just want to go home and pretend that none of this happened, that it was all a dream. That’s all I want to do. I guess he can read my thoughts as I suddenly felt a hand across my shoulder blade. I can barely gain the strength to look him in the eyes and at his soft smile.

“It’s alright. Just let it out.” He said rubbing small circles on my back.

“But it’s not. Someone’s going to turn my in for being me and I’m going to get hung and my dad will have to watch me dangle from a small rope and-and-and” By this point I was spluttering anything that came to mind, anxieties included. “Or we’ll both be hung and the last thing I’ll remember of him is the fact that he got hung because of me-”

“Kid, it’s alright. Because I'm gay too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so much time to make I kinda lost inspiration half way through writing but I'm back now....Yay??
> 
> Any way have fun reading,
> 
> ~3rr0r_303


	5. Chapter 5

“Uhh.. What?” My face was blank with confusion. I think that’s because my brain was slowed with the sickness I have. Why do I have that anyway? It wasn’t here before the fight back on the old ship.  
“Well, I mean, like, I like both but I like men and women but I have a preference for men, ya know? If I had to split it though it would be a like 95 - 5 split.” He tried to explain in ways that he understood. Seeing this side of a captain of the navy was interesting. The way his cheeks blushed make my feel all light and bubbly, and his hands fumbled with the seams of his coat. It was cute in a way. I didn’t realise but i had started giggling. He looked at me like I was crazy and started sputtering things like ‘Why are you laughing” and “It’s not that funny”.  
“It’s not that, it’s the fact that your so worried that I would hate you even after you had read everything in my journal.” Who knew that a captain of one of the biggest and strongest empires in the world was afraid of one person. A person, might i add who isn’t the best at communicating at the best of times.   
“I, uhhh, I better go.. Do.. umm… stuff. Yeah.” He replied nervously, stuttering as he left. “I never got your name by the way”   
“Jack Kingsley”  
“Captain Seak. James Seak.”   
“Catch ya later”  
“Heh. Yeah. Just don’t make passing out a familiar act ‘round here ‘k?” He said with a grin pulled on his face.

And he left. Just like that. After talking to him I can relax a bit. Knowing that he’s not all high and mighty. Maybe we actually become friends. Nahhh. Just me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof sorry its so short.


End file.
